The Teenagers Movie
The Teenagers Movie is an upcoming 2026 American adult hand-drawn animated comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox, 20th Century Fox Animation, Rough Draft Feature Animation and TSG Entertainment and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. and it was based on the television series. This film was released on June 5, 2026 right next to the short film, Blenderstein. Plot In the beginning, The planet where Evil Dr. Wrenchworth (Nick Kroll) Voice Cast Members * Billy West as CJ * Noah Segan as Pip * Vanessa Marshall as Lilly Crumpington * Julia Mcilvaine as Deniz * Greg Cipes as Billy * Olivia Hack as Madison * Frank Welker as Plaqueo the Dog * John DiMaggio as Bender * Kevin Michael Richardson as Officer D-Mend * Alan Tudyk as Bus Driver * Mark Hamill as Brandon * Rhys Darbys as Ronald Chadwick * Belinda Stewart Wilson as Martha * Kevin Michael Richardson as Officer D-Pend * Patton Oswalt as Narrator * Keegan Michael Key as Angrew * Jordan Peele as Calmhart * Seth MacFarlane as Spike, CJ's father * Jeff Bennett as Scottish man Development 20th Century Fox had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $100 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by 20th Century Fox Animation, among others and included Family Guy, The Simpsons, King of the Hill, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Futurama, and more, of course, Teenagers. 20th Century Fox had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, adult animated theatrical feature-length comedy film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with 20th Century Fox to release a Teenagers film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Creators Phil Lord and Christopher Miller agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director and co-writer Seth MacFarlane intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Scarface and The Dark Knight having the core inspirations for the film. Animation The feature animation was handled by Rough Draft Studios in Glendale, California and Seoul, South Korea. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Thomas A. Nelson, Zach Bellissimo, Dave Wasson and all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Lord and Miller themselves provided the film's animatics. Famed comic book artists Vincent Waller, Christopher Tsirgiotis and Kyle Marshall, and animation veterans Richard Appel, Dan Haskatt and Tuck Tucker also provided the film's storyboards. Michel Gagne helped on the character designs and special effects work on the film. Another animation veteran Mitch Schauer also worked with Seth MacFarlane on the character designs of the film. The bulk of the animation work was done on Apple Incorporated, which allowed drawings to be done directly on screen to facilitate production using programs TVPaint Animation and Toon Boom Studio. Pencilled key animation sequences would be digitally inked-and-painted, enhanced and composited into backgrounds using Toon Boom Harmony. Additional pre-production work was done at 20th Century Fox Film Corporation in Century City, California and The Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California where the series' pilot episode was produced. Animation was done at Rough Draft's facilities on both Glendale and Seoul, with clean-up work done at the main Glendale studio. The final animation was also provided by Wang Film Productions in Taipei, Taiwan, Studio Soi in Ludwigsburg, Germany, Denmark's A.Film along with Estonia and Latvia, James Baxter Animation from Pasadena, California, Bardel Entertainment in Vancouver, Canada, Mercury Filmworks and Yowza Animation both from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Dandelion Studios in London, England, Sunwoo Entertainment from both Seoul and Los Angeles, July Films in Los Angeles, Toon City Animation in Manila, Philippines, HGN Producoes in Sao Paulo, Brazil and Neomis Animation in Paris, France. Computer animation was produced by both 20th Century Fox Animation and Rough Draft Studios using Digicel Flipbook and Sinclair Research. Computer animation was produced by both 20th Century Fox Animation and Rough Draft Studios using Blur Studio and Legend 3D. Industrial Light & Magic and Stereo D also played a role in the stereoscopic 3D conversion. The storyboards, designs, visual development, layouts, backgrounds, character animation, and visual effects were done in America while the outsource studios completed the additional animation, inbetweening, digital ink and paint, and animation rendering before being shipped back to the United States for animation checking, compositing, and editing. Sound and music Brian Tyler composed the soundtrack for the film with Brian H. Kim and Lorne Baffe serving as the soundtrack producers. In addition to using the original series' music work from Mark Mothersbaugh on the film, he also composed themes for each teenage operative. CJ's action score was the major focus and he also composed themes for Lilly Crumpington, Billy, Madison, Pip and Deniz and Cree Lincoln. The music score was recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage in Los Angeles and Abbey Road Studios in London and mixed at Todd-AO Studios in Hollywood. Five Cat Studio in New York, The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, Air Lyndhurst Studios in London, England, and Remote Control Productions in Santa Monica. The sound design work was done at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California and Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California. Release Home Video Release The Blu-Ray and DVD will be extended cut edition by Buena Vista Home Entertainment through 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Marketing Carl's Jr and Hardee's were releasing twelve cups to promote the film. IDW published an official comic book adaptation of the film written by Chris and Shane Houghton and Seth MacFarlane and penciled by Ben Bates. Hollywood Records released the film's soundtrack. A platformer video game based on the tv show by Chris and Shane Houghton was released on PS4, Wii U, Xbox One, PSVita, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Windows and mobile devices to coincide with the film's theatrical release, although the story was not based on the film it was based on the show. and the game will be developed by Avalanche Software and 20th Century Fox and released by Warner Bros. Games. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances The Simpsons * Sideshow Bob appears along in the crowd of super villains * Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie appear on a picture poster in the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane. Family Guy * Stewie and Brian Griffin appear in the comic book shop * Peter Griffin appear when he's a stuff toy Bob's Burgers * Tina, Gene and Louise appear as collectable figurines on Madison's treehouse bedroom shelf American Dad * Stan, Steve, Francine, Hayley, Roger and Klaus appear on a picture poster on the doors to the school cafeteria lunch room. The Cleveland Show * Cleveland Jr. and Rallo Tubbs appear as cardboard standees right outside the Maryland Comic Shop. Futurama * Philip J. Fry, Leela, and Bender appear as window decorations on the comic shop's windows. * Bender walks right over to Mr. B and asks, "Do you know where the snack bar is? Because I wanna see if they have good nachos and pizza here." Major Lazer * Major Lazer appears as 1 of the comic shop customers. The Tick * The Tick and Arthur appear as action figures in the comic shop's window display. Allen Gregory * Allen, Richard, Jeremy, and Julie appear as cookie jars in the Crumpington family's kitchen. Archer * Sterling Archer and Malory Archer appear in the school cafeteria lunch room. Axe Cop * Axe Cop also appear as customers in the comic shop. Bobby's World * The main title character appear as the school's wall decorations Brickleberry * Steve, Woodrow, Ethel, Denzel, Connie and Malloy appear in the school cafeteria lunchroom. Son of Zorn * Zorn appears as a constellation in the night skies. Buffy: The Animated Series * Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Cordelia Chase, Dawn Summers, Joyce Summers, Principal Snyder and Angel appear as constellations in the night skies. Unsupervised * Gary and Joel appear as wall painting in the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane Chozen * Chozen appear as shrubbery cut-outs. King of the Hill * Hank Hill, Bobby Hill, Peggy Hill, Luanne, Bill, Dale, and Boombauer appear as garden statues. Sit Down, Shut Up * Ennis, Larry, Miracle, Stuart, Happy, Andrew, Helen, Sue and William appear as wall murals in Miss Thompson's classroom. High School USA! * Vincent and Zosia appear as garden statues. Lucas Bros. Moving Co. * Kenny and Keith appear as action figures on the shelves. Parents Guides Rating This film is rated R. Violence 8/10 * There are some bloody scenes in this movie. For example, one scene has Cody badly injured with no legs. There was also a scene where Cody actually loses his eye onscreen and one scene had a violent, but bloodless and cartoony death of Mayor Leonard. Language 10/10 * There are several uses of "son of a bitch", "bitch", "dumbass", "shit", "bullshit", "retarded", "damn", "hell", "fuck", "ass", "asshole", "crap", "pussy", "cunt", and "twat". Sexual References 10/10 * There are some sexual mentions in the movie. There are three scenes in the movie that contains sexual content, including a scene where C.J. is actually naked, a scene where C.J. opens a door in an attempt to find his friends, only to see a woman having sex with a man, and a scene where C.J. and his girlfriend have sex together, only for his friends to join in, thus C.J.'s private time with his girlfriend becomes an orgy. Gallery Transcripts * The Teenagers Movie/teaser trailer transcript * The Teenagers Movie/TV Spot transcripts * The Teenagers Movie/McDonald's commercial transcript * The Teenagers Movie/trailer transcripts * The Teenagers Movie/transcript Trivia * There are no opening credits * The logo of 20th Century Fox is a variant with white and blue when the song is fox interactive theme song. Errors * Lilly's eyelashes disappear for 5 seconds Credits * The Teenagers Movie/Credits Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Adult animated films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Films with live action and animation